


sacred sunday

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, yes they are family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: johnny finally convinces taeil to meet his friends on sacred sunday





	sacred sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnyscoffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyscoffe/gifts).

> to nickie, a late birthday gift. do never doubt how much i love you
> 
> thanks sarah for betaing this!
> 
> i'm not that good at domestic, so,,, youve been warned! and i hope you liked the characterizantion. there is also a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/06c4tD346NLjRSsb27AVsQ)
> 
> tw// weed
> 
> xx  
sol

“Hey babe, wanna come to the next Sacred Sunday?”

Taeil could see Johnny every single day of the week. They would go out to the park, enjoy a day walking around the city, go shopping, all those things boyfriends do that Taeil had never done with someone before. The smallest, most normal date would bring the oldest butterflies in his stomach as it had Johnny in it and every day with Johnny was special in its own way. If there was a day he wouldn’t get the chance to see the younger, that was Sacred Sunday. It wasn’t a religious gathering of any sort, though Johnny did attend it religiously. It wasn’t even an option for Johnny not to attend, as the event happened in his house on Sundays. Sometimes, if there was a holiday over the week, they’d move Sacred Sunday a bit to fit everyone’s schedule. Nonetheless, Sacred Sunday happened every week and it was unavoidable.

It may sound like a sort of cult. Perhaps Johnny was very interested in the obscure and that was his study group for looking up about the devil and his underworld crew. Or maybe it was his secret Dungeons & Dragons meetings in which he and his friends would all gather around the couch and dream fantasies in which no romantic partners were allowed. There could be a chance he even killed actual people in Sacred Sundays, Taeil would never be truly sure. He had been invited by his boyfriend a serious amount of times, but was honestly much more scared about what he knew for sure what Sacred Sunday stood for: Johnny’s best friends getting together to watch movies.

Silly of him to be scared of a bunch of young adults sitting on the couch, smoking weed and complaining about the future. Nevertheless, there were no words Taeil feared more than those naming that holy day of the week.

Johnny was in reality the only one who called it Sacred Sunday. He said his other friends barely even noticed the routine and when he tried naming it, Yuta had rolled his eyes and asked him to stop being so dramatic, even if Yangyang did try to support him. In the end, it was just Johnny, his friends Yuta, Doyoung, Taeyong, Yangyang and Sicheng smoking, playing board games and watching whatever crazy movie Yangyang had downloaded to his computer. Nothing to worry about. At least that was what his boyfriend had told him.

Ever since he met Johnny, he knew how loyal he was to his friends. The older had almost assumed he was having a fling with either Yuta or Taeyong for he never ceased talking about them in a very exciting way. He soon found out that Johnny was passionate about people, especially the ones he held closer to his heart. He had fallen in love for the younger while listening him telling the incredibly shameful situations he had been with Yangyang and the very specific conversations about sex he had with Taeyong. To see someone cherish other people in a way so pure that could only be described as borderline childlike naïve had touched Taeil’s heart in ways he couldn’t properly explain. Before he could notice, he had fallen head over heels with what was supposed to be only a Tinder experiment.

Getting Johnny to be a part of his life had been easy. It was almost like he was always there. Taeil didn’t have many friends, only his best friend Haechan, who he had met through Tumblr. He considered Johnny would judge him for having such strong feelings for someone who was on the other side of the country, but again, Johnny proved not only to care for the people he loved, but also for the people who loved the same people he did. He had met Channie through a very awkward facetime call that quickly turned into them both ganging up against Taeil and sharing the most horrible facts/stories about him, till he threatened (with incredibly rosy cheeks) to end that call immediately.

After Haechan had inspected him, Johnny aced the rest. He had told Taeil that usually parents tended to take a like on him and he was correct. Taeil’s mom wouldn’t stop asking about Johnny once he was introduced, wondering out loud when he was going to visit every now and then and even texting him once when Taeil got terribly sad over a movie. Johnny was so well liked by everyone it could be annoying, (as it had apparently been for his ex-boyfriend), but Taeil adored that about his partner. He loved that every single person in the world could love Johnny, but still he was the one chosen for him to adore. He didn’t mind what other people thought of himself. He was very quiet and kept to himself. However, he minded Johnny’s opinion of him and was always showered with compliments and love, becoming certain of the other’s adoration for him.

Never having a boyfriend before, Taeil couldn’t quite say if it was the perfect relationship. He felt it was in his heart. He and Johnny would see each other as often as possible, his parents allowed him to stay in if he wished and they went on dates at least every week. Taeil was on cloud nine.

That was, until Johnny mentioned the two scary words that dragged Taeil back to reality.

His answer was automatic, quickly dropping his smile, as he usually would have a resting one on his lips when around Johnny. His eyes got wide open, surprised at the sudden mention of his biggest fear, and he instinctively backed away from Johnny’s touch, but his boyfriend was quicker than him and held him close to his chest.

“C’mon, Taeilie… They keep asking me about you.” Johnny insisted softly, while caressing the older’s hair. They were laying on Taeil’s couch, his parents had gone to the movies. It had been a pleasant evening, with cuddles, jokes and lots of making out. As always when spending time with Johnny, Taeil felt as if it was more than a simple evening: that time with Johnny was all he needed to get charged for another week of university papers and stress at work.

“And what do you say?” He questioned, trying to advert the subject from himself but also curious. Johnny had mentioned the couple of times he had told his friends about Taeil and that always warmed his heart, knowing he was so important for him to brag about to the four corners of the world. He had never paid much interest to what Johnny’s friends answered or thought of him, but with Johnny pushing them to meet, perhaps it was time for him to start caring.

“That you are shy.”

“That’s true.” Taeil nodded and he would be done with that subject, but Johnny kept talking.

“Yuta says he doesn’t fucking care if you’re shy or not, I should just bring you by force.”

“So kind.” The comment slipped from Taeil’s lips swiftly, before he could stop it, but Johnny just shrugged.

“You know how he is.”

Oh, he knew. Taeil was certain he knew Yuta before he even had the chance to know Johnny, from the many times his boyfriend had talked about his friend. According to his one and only source, Yuta could be perceived as scary from a first meeting. Japanese and not afraid to show it, he had his ways of being very outspoken on his stands even if he didn’t voice them out loud much. He was the same age as Johnny, but came off as the oldest. Johnny could go no end on how Yuta had stood up for him on times other people would mock him, especially when they were high and Johnny was being the naïve innocent baby he was. The Japanese man didn’t allow anyone to laugh meanly at his friend, high or not. That was how they had met: through weed. The orange haired was smoking while laying down on college campus’ grass and Johnny was a huge anxious mess due to some paper he hadn’t been able to turn in on time. The offer for a smoke came not long after Johnny ranted to a stranger about his pathetic academic future. After that, they smoked two other times before bothering to know each other’s names. Friendship blossomed ever since and Johnny was quick to notice that even if Yuta was not the softest person around, he knew he was very caring towards his friends. Often seen with a frown and perhaps known as borderline rude, he had one of the prettiest smiles. Taeil had seen it by the pictures Johnny showed of the two of them through the years. His smile was the type that made everyone’s defenses go down and that was why Johnny called it his secret weapon.

“Yeah…” Taeil agreed, not thinking much about it and more worried about what opinion that strong headed man would have on him. Taeil was quiet and even more shy among strangers, while Johnny was anything but. Perhaps Yuta wouldn’t quite picture them as a couple and getting his approval was a sort of unspoken rule for them to go on together.

“But Taeyong is also interested! He kept asking me about you.” Johnny insisted, his voice sounding a bit desperate. Taeil sighed. Taeyong wasn’t as scary as Yuta, that bit he could say.

Johnny had met Yong before Yuta, but only actually befriended him after he was invited to the gatherings that would become later by known as Sacred Sunday (for Johnny). They both majored in law at the university, along with Doyoung, and shared a great despise for any law student that wasn’t them three (though Taeyong did despise Doyoung from time to time). He had come from a small city that had only one big festival per year, moving to the big city for college. Due not going out when younger, he was Johnny’s number one bro when the issues were parties, hitting the best places when both were single. They would also cook together and just rant about their romantic/sexual lives, Johnny being a far more romantic person and talking about the new boy he was in love with as Taeyong shared his latest Grindr hook up that made his ass sore. Being gorgeous, very polite and well liked, Johnny would say there wasn’t a person Taeyong could hate in its entirety (unless they majored in law and weren’t Johnny Seo). Just knowing he found some good in everyone made Taeil a little less anxious, although he still wasn’t looking forward to meeting him.

“He just wants to know about my ass…” The older muttered, teasing his boyfriend, who suddenly got reddened ears.

“P-perhaps…”

“I know you, Johnny Seo, and your dirty talks with Lee Taeyong.” Chuckling, Taeil backed away from Johnny’s chest to stare at him.

“It’s all harmless! He says some pretty promiscuous stuff too.” Johnny answered and his boyfriend smiled back. His mind, however, was miles away. He felt a hand caressing his hair and looked up to Johnny with his eyes on him, a worried expression on his face. “What’s the problem?”

Taeil bit his bottom lip. He had kept those feelings for himself as long as he could, always telling Johnny to wait to meet his friends or giving him some excuse as he couldn’t do it that time. He had pushed that matter for too long and it wasn’t right to keep lying and omitting his worries from his boyfriend. He hated having to expose his insecurities to Johnny, but it was long overdue. With a big sigh, Taeil murmured. “I don’t think they are going to like me…”

Johnny blinked twice,appearing to be totally shocked upon hearing that. “What?! Do you know how many friends Yuta has? And Taeyong likes everyone, even some pretty toxic people. Yangyang is going to die for you, he has seen your pictures and said, and I quote, ‘He’s cute! I love cute stuff!”

He didn’t have the strength to argue back. How could Taeil tell Johnny that in the end, he was afraid that the impression those friends had of him were horrible? And that he feared it would eventually lead Johnny to falling out of love with him? Johnny would think he was even more crazy than Taeil already thought of himself. “Okay, but Yangyang is a child” was the best retort he could think of.

Yangyang was, for what Taeil would listen, the youngest and sweetest boy there ever was. Also a tiny bit annoying. He was very talkative, wouldn’t shut up about anything, except when the matter was his major. Maybe what united these people were their united hate for university. Nevertheless, Yangyang was the only one that actively participated in Sacred Sunday who didn’t live in the shared apartment, but was a very close neighbor. Also was the latest addition to the group, having met Taeyong through his old best friend. In the end, neither Taeyong nor Yangyang spoke to this friend anymore and they had adopted Yang into their little family. Being raised in a richer family than the rest, he sometimes had some trouble adapting himself, to which Yuta would scold him for from time to time, but he tried his best, even when whining non stop. It was common knowledge that Yangyang practically lived in the house and, as such, was also an active part of house chores when he was there.

“Please, don’t say that near him, he will act even more baby…” Taeil knew Johnny was trying to snatch a smile from his lips, but he was too nervous to laugh.

“They are all sociable! I… am the opposite.” He whined, trying to avoid Johnny’s gaze. The truth hurt more than it should. He had never cared much about being social before. Being with Johnny had made him feel lacking in that field. When they went out, it was almost certain Johnny would see someone he knew and they were all pretty nice people. Taeil couldn’t even imagine what Johnny’s closest friends were like. He had the secret theory they were Superheroes. Yuta being Iron Man, Taeyong Thor, Yangyang Spider Man, Doyoung the Hulk and Sicheng Captain Marvel. His Johnny was no one other than Captain America, USA’s sweetheart and a big soft loveboy.

“Doyoung isn’t sociable. And he’d love to see you.”

Doyoung was probably the friend Johnny least talked about. That didn’t mean, however, that he wasn’t as admired as the others were. A very dedicated man, he couldn’t stop studying even if his life depended on the matter. Johnny had told Taeil that Doyoung was probably the most rational man he knew and that he had set his academic goals above anything else. Even so, he was very generous, having offered Yangyang his own bed when he needed one, and having taken care of drunk Yong and Johnny thousands of times with no complaints (unless to Yong… those two bickered as much as they breathed, according to Taeil’s trustworthy source). Taeil had always thought Doyoung would probably be the most similar to him in regards of social inexperience, but he found it hard to believe someone so academic-driven would take him, a music major, seriously.

“How about Sicheng?” He inquired, wanting to know everything Johnny had to say about his friends and their curiosity.

“He’s starting a theory that you’re a lie and just some random boy I stole the pictures from the internet. He has even congratulated me on my photoshop skills every time I show a picture of us together.”

The last of Johnny’s Sacred Sunday friends was none other than Dong Sicheng, skeptical brain, even more skeptical heart. He wouldn’t believe anything unless proven, what made him very unliked in his university as he scraped and criticized psychological theory after the other, for they didn’t show any result or proper change on his opinion. Unfazed, he was still beloved by the rest of students and professors, who greatly admired his bold, even if quiet, personality. Acquiring his trust was something hard to do, that even Johnny hadn’t quite done it yet, and just the thought of meeting someone who wasn’t close to his boyfriend yet even though they had lived together for six months made Taeil’s throat itch.

“W-wow.”

“They are each panicking in their own way. Yangyang was almost crying saying I didn’t love him enough, that’s why I’m not introducing you two. Taeyong has become more bitchy, Sicheng nags and claims this is a hoax, Doyoung accused me of betrayal!” Johnny seemed like he was on the verge of panicking too. He wouldn’t look Taeil in the eye this time, desperately rambling until he needed to get some air. “Please, babe…” he pleaded, puppy eyes finally looking up at his boyfriend.

Taeil couldn’t possibly deny him that. It was time he faced his fear. He was with Johnny for three months now and they were practically living in his house, while he had never even met his closest friends.

“Fine…” he agreed, with a murmur as low as his will to go. However, Johnny’s reaction upon hearing that warmed his heart. His boyfriend’s eyes lit up and he practically jumped over Taeil with many kisses on the cheek and neck, making Taeil laugh nonstop.

“Next Sunday?” He inquired after Taeil successfully took him out of him. The answer was already written out.

⋆⋆⋆

The building where Johnny lived was in a relatively old part of town. Due to that, it wasn’t tall and didn’t have an elevator. Taeil almost lost his air completely going up to the third floor but they both arrived safely with a low laugh coming from his boyfriend (“Yuta hates those stairs too…”). Taeil was even sort of thankful because the suffering he went through going up the stairs took his mind from what was about to happen. Johnny gave no warning before opening the door. Taeil just followed. Before he could properly look around the apartment, he spotted an orange haired man splattered on the couch playing video games on his cellphone. He looked very focused and didn’t look up to greet the new visitors.

“Hey, Yuyu.” Johnny dropped his whole body on the big sofa which Yuta occupied. He pulled Taeil’s arm for him to sit on the still vacant spot.

“Johnny.” Yuta replied nonchalantly while still staring at his phone. That was until his phone made a loud noise and indifference turned into anger. He had just died in the game, and could advert his eyes to analyze the small brown haired man who sat next to Johnny. “That must be Taeil.”

He looked Taeil up and down quickly. It couldn’t be said if he was carefully analyzing him or giving him a casual look over. Nonetheless, he quickly turned to Johnny.

“Yes.”

“Johnny told me you major in music production.” Taeil couldn’t say if it was the comment or Yuta’s mesmerizing glaze, he blushed and looked down, not knowing how to speak.

Thankfully, his boyfriend knew Taeil and his shy self when meeting new people and tried taking the wheel for a while. “He does.”

“Let the boy speak.” Yuta snapped and Taeil had to contain a giggle. That was one of the famous Yuta snaps Johnny would often complain about, but also laugh endearly. It wasn’t even the content of Yuta’s words that made them so harsh, but the way they were delivered. Direct, out loud and dry, that was the Nakamoto way to deliver his truth. That was also the way he fought for his rights and defended his friends, so it wasn’t that bad. “Music business is dirty… Better leave it.”

Taeil looked at him, still feeling nervous. Johnny shot him a glaring look. “Yuta…”

One of the reasons Taeil had heard so frequently about music was due to the fact Yuta was what you could call a musical genius. Or at least, that was how Johnny would describe him. The moment Taeil mentioned he was a music major he had learned the entire list of Yuta’s abilities and talents. He could play over ten instruments and learn the easiest ones in a matter of days. He also taught lessons to poor kids on how to play and often played in carnivals. Thing was, even if he knew how to play the guitar, that wasn’t where his heart laid. He loved percussion instruments and could play almost every single one in existence. Unfortunately, the University mostly praised instruments such as flute, guitar, violin and the cello. Instead of going to the university, he decided to try it out as a music producer, as he was a fairly good one on that matter. He got out of it after two years. He had made some pretty good deals, but the market was way more dirty than he expected. After that he went by teaching drum lessons.

Johnny probably feared Yuta would somehow traumatize Taeil into getting in the business, but the older was just happy at least he and Johnny’s scariest friend had something to talk about.

“What? I’m just saying. Still love to play. We should do that sometime.”

“I’d love that.” Taeil breathed out, barely containing a smile. He had wanted to see Yuta’s skills in the flesh for a while now. He was about to ask when did he begin playing, when another person arrived in the living room.

He was carrying a small laptop next to him. His mouth dropped in awe the minute he saw Taeil and, just by his startled reaction, Taeil could tell that was the affectionate Yangyang.

“Oh! That’s! Him! Oh! God! He’s cute!” Yang gushed out, dropping the laptop on the nearest table he could find and skipping next to Taeil and Johnny, who he looked in awe.

“That’s Yangyang.” Johnny introduced, even if there was no need for so. His bleached-almost white hair and never ending smile were already much indication to Taeil on who he actually was.

The youngest started shaking Taeil’s hand frantically and went over for a small light hug while he was still seated, what made the oldest stand up, a bit scared of so much physical touch. Johnny had told him, however, that Yangyang had been raised in Germany and USA, countries in which getting physical while meeting someone new weren’t that big of a deal. The culture clashes between him and the boys still happened from time to time, but he looked like the cutest puppy in town and Taeil couldn’t help but return the light hug. “It’s such a pleasure- I hope you don’t mind watching weird movies?”

“W-what?” The question was simple but his fast pacing and strong accent made it almost impossible for Taeil to understand anything.

“Yangyang always brings the weirdest of movies and says ‘watch this! You’re gonna love it’!”

Yangyang didn’t, if Taeil was being honest. The German boy probably knew that too. Unfortunately, the boys were highly uneducated when it came to the matter of films. Johnny was telling Taeil about how Yang had recently introduced him this groundbreaking movie in which a guy entered a dream and a dream within a dream and how awesome it was. Taeil had almost spilled his soda because Johnny was talking of Inception, an Oscar nominated movie starring Leonardo DiCaprio, as some dark b-side Yang had downloaded for them.

“Is he right?” Taeil questioned, playing dumb, as Yangyang happily skipped to his usual spot on the couch.

“From time to time Yuta vetoes some of his picks.” Johnny replied, as Yangyang stuck his tongue out to Yuta, playing the brat role perfectly. Yuta just rolled his eyes, not paying attention.

“It’s because we live in a dictatorship.” A new voice spoke out coming from across the hall gallantly. “Sorry, I was in a phone call with my mother and couldn’t greet you and your gorgeous-slash-secret boyfriend when you arrived.”

Taeyong, before being gorgeous and charming, had also a pretty great relationship with his mother, whom he called everyday. Johnny remarked it was almost ironic that his mother was the one who lived farthest away, while Sicheng, Yangyang and Yuta lived in the same city as their respective mothers but had such awful relationships with them that they saw each other less than Taeyong saw his.

“I don’t know why you think that.” Yuta shot back grumpily at the remark.

Taeyong just winked and turned to the new guest with a dazzling smile.

“Hey, TY.” Johnny greeted, sounding a little scared.

“That’s the boyfriend…” the look over Taeil got sent shivers down his spine and he could almost feel Taeyong x-raying. He tilted his head, looking impressed. “Hm. Nice.”

Taeil wanted to die and be buried right at that second.

“You’re not even one bit discreet!” Yangyang jumped from the couch, going for Taeil’s defense.

“Shut up!”

“H-hello.” The oldest tried to part the coming fight as Yuta seemed too focused on his game to mind and Johnny was confused as to what was exactly happening.

“I’m Taeyong. Any hot friends to introduce me?” He offered his hand, which Taeil shyly shook, trying to figure out how to explain his only friend lived probably very close to where Taeyong used to live.

“Desperate.” Yangyang muttered between coughs.

“Am not.”

“Don’t give him anything, Taeil! He’ll lose interest in a week.” The youngest warned and he couldn’t be any more correct. Taeil had heard thousands of tales of Taeyong’s flings and how he whined about being lonely and having no one but never bothered to text any of his boys back after two weeks.

“Insolent lying brat.”

“Where’s Sicheng?” Johnny inquired, stepping between the two so their bickering wouldn’t start.

“In the shower.” Yuta replied, but still didn’t take his eyes out of his game.

Just as he said so, a door in the hall opened and wet steps were heard. A tall man with wet curls over his forehead appeared and, differently from Taeyong, he didn’t look very impressed: “I’m out. What is it? Who is this?”

“Taeil.” Johnny replied, as Taeil seemed at a loss of words before such gorgeous boy before him. Were all Johnny’s friends that gorgeous and unique? How could Taeil even properly behave around that?

“Blink twice if you were hired.” Sicheng squinted his eyes, trying to look for clues in Taeil’s facial expressions.

He surely was as unimpressed, cynical and questioning as Johnny had put out to be, not sparing Taeil a smile as he watched him closely. Growing up with an abusive mother and a careless father, Sicheng had always to take care of himself and his younger brothers, making his barriers slightly thicker than the rest of them.

“Sicheng…” Johnny said in a warning tone.

“Just checking.” The tall man then slid past Johnny, taking Taeil’s hand quickly. It was also noted how little he enjoyed any sort of skinship. “Johnny took his time to bring you here. If he hadn’t taken so much time Yang wouldn’t be making such a fuss.”

The younger quickly jumped, nervously looking at Taeil for approval. “I’m not making a fuss?! Am I?”

“I heard you from the bathroom with my shower on.” Sicheng replied, making Yangyang drop to the couch again, awfully embarrassed. Then he turned his head to Johnny once again. “Next time I start dating someone, will keep him from Johnny too.”

That was what finally took Yuta’s attention from his phone: “Plans on breaking up with me, babe?”

“Hm. Who knows.” Sicheng half smiled at him while leaning over to kiss his lips.

The couple had been together for over 2 years at the time, having met at a party in what Johnny would like to call Yuta’s wilding days. After he had hooked up with Sicheng, they practically married a week after, living at each other’s houses and being always together. Perhaps on paper, those two would never work well together. Too alike in things they shouldn’t be and too different in matters they should be alike. Fortunately, real life was different than on paper.

“Can we just watch the movie?” Yangyang whined impatiently.

“I gotta get the popcorn out of the microwave.” Taeyong announced, running to the kitchen.

“You know I hate popcorn.” The Japanese man yelled.

“Well, it’s not our fault, is it?”

Everyone started rushing to get things ready for the movie to start, but Johnny had to press pause for a second. “Wait, where is Doyoung?”

“In his room studying. Where else?” replied Sicheng while going to his room get his glasses.

“Gonna introduce him to Taeil.”

“Fine, gonna roll a joint while you’re at it.” Yuta turned off his phone while Taeil and Johnny headed down the hall to knock on the second door on the right.

“Doyoung?”

“Wait! Let me put on some clothes.” A muffled voice came from behind the door. Suddenly, the door opened and the couple was greeted by a messy haired bunny-like man. “Hello, Johnny. You must be Taeil.”

“I don’t understand your thing with being naked even when studying.”

“It’s my bedroom, isn’t it? Bet Taeil agrees with me.” Doyoung smiled slyly at the guest.

Coming from a very poor family, Doyoung was set on making every dime his mother spent on his education worth. He studied everyday and had a leader's personality. Johnny would say any businessman would fear for his life if Doyoung was the one to represent their workers. Taeil felt his energy instantly.

“You’re correct.”

Doyoung shot Johnny a victory smile, to which Johnny only rolled his eyes. “He’s scared of your incisiveness. Anyways, we gonna watch a movie.”

“Is it an animation?”

“No.”

He shrugged, “Then I’ll keep studying.”

“You really love us.”

“You know where my heart lies.” The younger said, a smile on his lips. It was known if Doyoung was needed, he would drop even an exam to do something for his friends, so he had a free pass to skip movie night. “Nice to finally meet you, Taeil.”

Taeil nodded, a bit dumbfounded at their rapid exchange of dialogue. “Wanna see my bedroom?” Johnny took him to the bedroom right in front of Doyoung’s. It was a complete mess, clothes scattered around the floor, papers and books all over the table, Taeil couldn’t see how any human being would find a place to sit on the bed as it had more clothes and books and papers and documents. Even with all that, it still smelled like Johnny.

“It’s comfortable.” Was the best way he could put it. He could imagine that place being the extended home for him, right next to Johnny’s heart.

“You could stay here too, from time to time.”

“Hm.” It was amazing the boyfriend connection they had. Johnny finally found a place where they could sit on the bed. He looked a bit cautious. Taeil, on the other hand, was daydreaming about the lazy days they would spend together or the arguments they’d have over laundry, all in that tiny unorganized room.

“Did they scare you?”

“W-what?”

“My friends. Did they scare you?” His boyfriend looked more than anxious and for the first time Taeil considered that the one who was desperately looking for approval wasn’t him.

“No… I’m actually jealous.” He replied, not needing to dwell much on it. His boyfriend would understand.

“They will grow to be your friends too. That’s how Sicheng came to be our friend so.”

He leaned his forehead on Johnny’s, closing his eyes. “Thank you.”

“I love how honest you are with me.” The younger whispered, leaning in for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss and had a bigger flavor of commitment than their previous others. It also felt like a much needed kiss for Taeil, as he finally had Johnny for himself after so many intense interactions. He was about to deepen the kiss, when they hear a loud yell.

“Did you two die trying to greet Doyoung?!” It was Yuta, kind as always, followed by Yangyang laughing his lungs out and Sicheng loudly nagging about never to expect anything from Johnny.

“Better we get back…”

He just nodded as Johnny took his hand.

“Yang is putting the film on.” The Japanese man informed. He was seated on the couch with Sicheng and Taeyong, while Yangyang was trying to connect his laptop to the TV.

“As always, I’m exploited in this household. I download the movie, I put it on the TV and I don’t even live here.”

“Stop being so dramatic.” Yuta rolled his eyes.

“You say that but we are always the ones who cook for you.” Taeyong shot back, to which Yang stuck his tongue out once more.

“Bleh.”

“Make some space.” Johnny requested, as there was only another armchair and Yangyang was going to sit there.

“This sofa is too small.” Taeyong replied.

“Taeyong can sit on the floor.” The musician didn’t even blink at the suggestion, though his friend looked rather offended.

“Hey!”

“Catch some pillows!”

The black haired seemed to give up fighting Yuta. “Fine! Gonna put out my scented candles too.”

According to Johnny, the only reason he smelled good was due to Taeyong’s scented candles. Taeil strongly disagreed, there was something about Johnny’s smell that was really Johnny, but he couldn’t deny the scented candles helped as well.

“Yeah, I don’t want to see this house on fire. Again.” Oh. The almost-on-fire-house story. That wasn’t good. No one commented after that. “Aren’t you going to offer Taeil anything?” Yuta inquired, turning to Johnny.

“Taeilie, do you want anything?”

“No, I’m fine.”

Yuta huffed in disbelief at that interaction.“Need anything, just ask Johnny. This is his house too.”

“Okay.” He agreed, his voice almost inaudible.

“Do you smoke?” He meant weed.

“Sometimes.”

“Want some?”

“Sure.” Taeil took the joint from his hand and smoked. He coughed a little, which made Yuta smile. Johnny was right, it was a gorgeous smile. He was starting to understand how he fell for each of these dumbasses and their weird friendship.

“Can I put the movie on?” Yang asked/whined.

“The volume is too low!” Sicheng complained, before the movie barely began.

It took a while of discussion on who fix it until Yang finally gave up. “Fine! I have to do everything around this house! Johnny, can I get your speakers?”

“Yeah, sure. They are-“

“Under that mess of clothes, yeah, I know.” He said, running down the hall. Johnny embraces Taeil on his arms and he slowly made himself at home on his arms. “Okay. Good. All set. Cheng, could you please turn off the lights? I really hope you like this one.”

Taeil was sure he would, for he was looking forward to the future sequences to come. He knew where he would be probably: the same exact place where he was, in Johnny’s arms surrounded by his future friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is partially based on me and irl friends and there's a character i've based on myself so if you want to guess who~ be my guest
> 
> i write nct social media aus and taeil centric fics 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)   
[carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)
> 
>   
xx  
sol


End file.
